


Happy Anniversary Baby

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Balcony Scene, Cousin Incest, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Kisses, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Possessive Kevin, Public Sex, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: After an amazing show and celebration, Kevin and Brian decided to end the special night  loving on each other.





	Happy Anniversary Baby

Brian looked out over the balcony of his Vegas hotel, the lights and noise from the strip hitting his ears but he really wasn't hearing it. They had just finished their show and he was still wound up from it all, it wasn't just a regular show that night, no, they had celebrated their 26th anniversary together along with the amazing fans that had stood by their sides for so long. 

He couldn't help but think about the good and bad times, the ups and downs they had faced together, somehow managing to make it through as a family. Then there was his own family, a more then understanding loving wife who did more for Brian then the fans actually knew and his boy who had grown up so fast, now getting ready to embark on his own career and couldn't wait to share the stage with him on their North America leg of the tour. 

He was jumped out of his thoughts by a pair of warm arms and soft lips on his neck, pulling him close, his head leaning back out of habit. 

"What cha thinking about my love?" A deep voice rumbled. 

Brian could have melted from the man's voice alone but kept his composer whining softly feeling the hardened cock push up against his ass. 

"Just thinking about the last 26 years and everything we've gone through and how amazing and special tonight's show really was." Brian finally replied. 

Kevin smiled and nodded in agreement, holding his love in his arms, moving his kisses up the side of the younger man's neck. Brian shivered and let off a soft whimper. 

"We could end this special night with a bang." Kevin grinned. 

Brian looked up at his cousin and smirked, pushing back against the older man hearing the low growl sent shocks through Brian's body and straight to his cock, making it twitch inside his pj bottoms. 

"Kev..." Brian whimpered. 

Kevin's hands went from Brian's stomach to his thighs, rubbing and teasing him through the thin fabric loving the way Brian's body reacted to his touch and how hard his baby cousin already was. 

"Want me to take you right here, on the balcony where someone could catch us." Kevin taunted, his hand rubbing right against Brian's pants covered cock. 

Brian whined at the idea of being taken where they could be seen, it had always been such a huge turn on for him. 

"Kev please...need you." Brian begged, his body arching against the older man. 

Kevin growled and pulled his cousin's pants down bending him over the railing, his fingers rubbing up against Brian's hole. 

"Someone's fucked you." Kevin snarled. 

Brian turned and grinned knowing how turned on his lover got when one of the other guys bent Brian over and fucked him. He spread his legs open, leaning over as far as he could making sure Kevin could feel just how loose he still was. 

"When and who?" Kevin snapped, his fingers plunging into Brian's loosened hole already having a feeling he knew who. 

Brian cried out feeling his cousin's long fingers push inside him, hitting his sweet spot. Brian pushed back against Kevin loving the feel of them deep inside him. 

"Right before...fuck....before the show, Howie caught me and bent me over in the bathroom." 

Kevin pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube out of his back pocket, opening it and slicking up his painfully hard cock before sliding right into Brian's hole, grabbing his hips. 

Brian groaned as Kevin pushed in and out of him, loving the feel of his love's thick cock inside him, pulling him back. 

"Feels so good, God Kev love you so much." Brian panted. 

Kevin leaned down, his movements not stopping as he grunted against Brian's ear. "I love you too and know how much the others love fucking you but they can't fuck you like I do." 

Brian shook his head. "No they can't, only you can satisfy my hunger for thick cock." 

Kevin groaned, fingers digging into Brian's soft thighs, leaving his mark. Brian held onto the rail, cock throbbing between his legs. 

"So close love.." Kevin panted, leaning down to wrap his hand around his cousin's cock. 

"Cum for me Kev....reclaim me." Brian encouraged. 

Kevin growled possessively, thrusting hard into his cousin, his thick seed shooting inside the warmth that had belonged to the older man since they were teens. 

"Brian!" 

"Kevin!" 

The two men cam together, Kevin not slowing his thrusts until they were spent and softened. Kevin leaned over the younger man, grabbing the rails as they calmed down, Brian sighing contently being covered by Kevin's body, loving the feel of being claimed by his lover once again. 

Kevin finally slipped out smiling hearing the whimper from his cousin before pulling him back into the hotel room, going to the bathroom and cleaning each other up before falling into bed with each other. 

Brian smiled up at the older man, kissing him gently and sighing happily feeling Kevin respond, his grip tightening around the younger man. The two pulled away, smiling softly at each other, Kevin running his hand across Brian's cheek lovingly, smiling seeing him lean into the caresses. 

"I love you so much Brian Thomas." 

"I love you too Kevin Scott." 

Kevin grinned and kissed his love one last time before snuggling down with the younger man, holding him close. 

"Was that bang enough for you?" Brian grinned cheekily. 

Kevin rumbled a soft laugh before nodding. "Yes, though I'll have to have a word with Howard." 

Brian grinned and snuggled close. "You know you love it when the others bend me over." 

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I want it happening all the time." 

Brian chuckled and yawned. "Happy Anniversary my love." 

"Happy Anniversary." 

With that, the two men fell asleep in each others arms, smiles on their faces as they began their 27th year together as lovers and band mates.


End file.
